Love Hurts
by Greek Mione
Summary: “Is love really for me? I blew my only chance for it. Now, he’s probably off with some girl much prettier and funnier than me. I would be surprised if he hasn’t forgotten about me. And I deserve it”
1. Love Hurts

Love Hurts 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** "Is love really for me? I blew my only chance for it. Now, he's probably off with some girl much prettier and funnier than me. I would be surprised if he hasn't forgotten about me. And I deserve it"

**Author's Note: **This fic is totally AU (alternate universe). There is no magic and the characters are totally different.

I sat there alone in the playground, swinging absent-mindly on the swing. The sun was almost down, and it was starting to get dark. No one was in the park except for me. Lonely me. I look around and see, with the sun's last rays of light, the park that I grew up in. Over on my right side, at the end of the path before it goes into the woods, is the tree that I sat under in my mother's arms when I was three weeks old. A few months after that moment of taking in nature's beauty all around me for the first time, I would take my first steps there. In the years after that, I would have picnics in this park, run through the woods, and play on the playground, all in this park. How I wish I could go back to those years, with not a worry in my head about anything. I would just love to be an innocent child, running free in the wind. However, that's not the case now. Now, everything in my head is worry, confusion, and anger. I let my mind drift to Draco Malfoy...

Draco was once my boyfriend. Actually he was up until a few hours ago. Draco had been an amazing boyfriend. He gave me flowers and hugs. He held my hand and kissed me passionately. He was happy when I was happy and he comforted me when I was sad. He loved me and I loved him. But this was the side of him that didn't have raging hormones. One day, he cheated on me because this girl made his hormones go wild. He knew he loved me, but this girl was just too much. She wasn't pretty or anything, but she offered a lot to him.

Well, I found out about this girl. I was furious, as you can imagine. I confronted Draco. He told me he was sorry and that he just broke up with her. He told me he loved me and that his hormones just got out of control. He and I both cried for a while. He asked me if we were breaking up. I tried to be strong. I tried to say "Yes, we are," but I just couldn't do it. I told him I needed to think about it. He cried even more and said he was sorry again. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. I didn't pull away. After a long kiss, he broke away and said he loved me again. I told him that I loved him too and that we weren't breaking up. His face lit up, he gave me a quick kiss and pulled me into a hug.

You might ask, he cheated on you, why didn't you break up with him? Well, I just couldn't. I loved him too much. Well, his hormones got the better of him again and he cheated on me again with another girl. Well now, you'd think I would break up with him. After all two times is just too much, right? No. My love for him was just too strong. Like before, I could forgive him and love him again.

A few months went by and our relationship was perfect. Everyone thought we were the cutest couple. We celebrated our one-year anniversary about a month ago. And now, today, I found out he cheated on me again with a girl named Sarah. I had met her before and I hated her from the start. This wasn't when Draco was going out with her. I just had a bad feeling about her.

This time, I broke up with him. It hurt me to do it, but I was more furious than anyone has ever been. Right after I told him we were breaking up, I ran away from him so I don't know what his reaction was. He might be happy, now he can go out with any other girl he wants.

My train of thought was interrupted by a shadow coming towards me. As the shadow comes closer, I realize it's a person. It's Draco.

"Hermione," he said. "We need to talk."

**So? How did you like it? I'm not sure if I should continue it, but I have a lot of ideas for it. Review and tell me what you think!!**

**Also: I'm sorry about not updating my other fic for a while; I'll have another chapter up soon. Now that summer started, I'll be updating more often.**

**Review!!!**

**Love always, **

**Greek Mione**


	2. The Talk

Love Hurts 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** "Is love really for me? I blew my only chance for it. Now, he's probably off with some girl much prettier and funnier than me. I would be surprised if he hasn't forgotten about me. And I deserve it"

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long...I just got a new computer and it took a while to set everything up. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I didn't know it would be that good. Also, I changed Harry to Draco in the first chapter...I got some really great ideas for this fic that include Harry, sorry for any trouble with that...anyway start reading!!!

Chapter 2- The Talk 

Last Chapter-

_A few months went by and our relationship was perfect. Everyone thought we were the cutest couple. We celebrated our one-year anniversary about a month ago. And now, today, I found out he cheated on me again with a girl named Sarah. I had met her before and I hated her from the start. This wasn't when Draco was going out with her. I just had a bad feeling about her._

_This time, I broke up with him. It hurt me to do it, but I was more furious than anyone has ever been. Right after I told him we were breaking up, I ran away from him so I don't know what his reaction was. He might be happy, now he can go out with any other girl he wants._

_My train of thought was interrupted by a shadow coming towards me. As the shadow comes closer, I realize it's a person. It's Draco._

"_Hermione," he said. "We need to talk."_

"I have nothing to talk about," I said, turning to face my back to Draco.

"But I do," Draco answered walking around me to face me. "I wasn't thinking when I went out with Sarah. I swear. And when I was going out with her, she cheated on me, too. I know what it feels like now. I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again."

"No you won't," I responded. "Because you won't go out with me ever again."

"Hermione, please," Draco pleaded. "I'm telling the truth. I love you."

"No you don't," I said, angrily now, standing up. "You always lie, you never loved me. If you did you wouldn't have cheated on me with that whore. I'm sorry I ever went out with you." I started walking away, into the woods.

"Hermione, come back," he called after me.

"I hate you!" I answered over my shoulder. In reality, I didn't hate him. I still loved him, but I knew that that love was dying. I was glad, too. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I didn't want to worry every second, wondering if he was cheating on me. Sure, he was a great boyfriend, but he always lied without me even noticing. But he was so sweet. But he cheated on me. But he said he was sorry. Well, at least I know it's going to take a long time getting over him. When I got to the edge of the woods, I looked back. Draco wasn't even there. "He's so shallow!!!!" I screamed out. I turned back towards the woods, took a deep breath, and entered them, crying.

"Repeat after me, I'm over him."

"I'm over him."

"I do not love him."

"I do not love him."

"Now, keep saying that every time you think about him."

"Ginny," I said. "I can't do this. Those are lies. I'm not over him. I still love him."

"Mione," the red head responded," if you keep saying that you are over him and you don't love him, you will eventually get over him. It works! I used that technique with Dean Thomas."

"Ok, I'll try it," I answered. I was in the Burrow after a long walk through the woods. Ginny was my best friend. She was always there for me, always giving advice and comforting me.

"Mione," Ginny broke the silence, "you need a night with the girls. What do you say me, you, Lav, Parvati, and Luna hang out together like we used to?"

"I'd like that," I answered. "I'm sorry I haven't had a lot of time for you and the girls. I've been so busy with Draco..." I said apologizing.

"It's totally ok, we understand," Ginny said. "Hey I know!"

"What?" I asked.

"Ok, here's my plan for the girls night out," Ginny said excited. "We'll go swimming from morning until like 5:00, then we'll take showers and get ready to go to the movies, then we'll sleep over someone's house and then, the next day, we'll go shopping."

"Wow, that was fast thinking," I answered, smiling. "But I like it, it'll be fun."

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're smiling!! You need to smile more often...it'll attract lots of guys..."

"Oh Ginny, I don't think I'm going to trust another guy for a long time."

"See that Draco!!" she said, yelling into the air. "Now she'll never like a guy again!! You made her turn lesbian!"

"Ginny!!" I laughed. "Calm down...I'm not a lesbian. I'm just not ready for another guy right now."

"Oh good," she said, calm now. "So he didn't ruin everything."

"No, he didn't," I answered. "Anyway, when are we going to do this girls night out thing?"

So how did you like it? Please read and review!!! Chocolate for all of you who do!!!

**JarethsBabe- **lol...thanks. I promise I will read and review your stories once I get the time. BTW::: You're my first reviewer!!!!! You get extra chocolate!!!

**Merusa-** Thanks for everything during that time...I hope you like the fic...and Ginny's you!!!

**MysticalSpirits-** I changed Harry to Draco...so in the later chapters Harry will come in...but thanks for the advice and I'd love some more of it!!!

Also thanks to **Applola Snipp**, **TheItalianBanjoist**, **Leah6**, **AdepressedSpooty**, **Michelle**, **Lily Malfoy13**, **the-hinotori**, **spasticLeggylover** (love ya!!), and **danielllover12**, who all reviewed.

Now, you know what to do...REVIEW!!!

Hugs and Kisses from your favorite Greek writer,

Greek Mione


	3. Girl's Night Out

Love Hurts 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Summary: "Is love really for me? I blew my only chance for it. Now, he's probably off with some girl much prettier and funnier than me. I would be surprised if he hasn't forgotten about me. And I deserve it"

Author's Note: I'm back!!! And a lot faster this time. I just want to say there will be Olympics involved in this fic...You'll first hear about it soon, and eventually the Olympics actually happen, they'll be in Greece (of course!!!). But I just wanted to say that they'll have a big part in the fic. Also, I LOVE MICHAEL PHELPS!!!!! Sorry, it's just I love swimming and him!!!!! (and his great body...lol). Ok, you don't care right now...on with the story!!!

.....................

Chapter 3: Girl's Night Out

_Last Chapter:_

"_Ok, here's my plan for the girls night out," Ginny said excited. "We'll go swimming from morning until like 5:00, then we'll take showers and get ready to go to the movies, then we'll sleep over someone's house and then, the next day, we'll go shopping."_

"_Wow, that was fast thinking," I answered, smiling. "But I like it, it'll be fun."_

"_Finally!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're smiling!! You need to smile more often...it'll attract lots of guys..."_

"_Oh Ginny, I don't think I'm going to trust another guy for a long time."_

"_See that Draco!!" she said, yelling into the air. "Now she'll never like a guy again!! You made her turn lesbian!"_

"_Ginny!!" I laughed. "Calm down...I'm not a lesbian. I'm just not ready for another guy right now."_

"_Oh good," she said, calm now. "So he didn't ruin everything."_

"_No, he didn't," I answered. "Anyway, when are we going to do this girls night out thing?"_

.....................

"Do you think this bikini is the right color for me?" Hermione asked. She was wearing a white string bikini with pink polka dots.

"I don't think the pink goes well with your tan skin," Ginny answered. She was wearing a green bikini with white flowers on it.

"That's what I thought," Hermione answered, looking through her swimsuits again. The two were at Hermione's flat, getting ready to go swimming. Luna, Lavender, and Parvati were going to meet them at the swim club in about an hour. "How about this one?" Hermione asked pulling out a simple red one.

"That would be perfect," Ginny, answered her. "You always look amazing in red."

"Thanks," Hermione answered, walking into the bathroom. She came out, and stood in front of the mirror to check how she looked. Over the years, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Now at age 19, she had soft brown locks that fell down her back. She had a model perfect body, with all the right curves. Her skin was tan, and her chocolate brown eyes only completed her beauty. As she examined herself, Ginny came up from behind her. Ginny was a little shorter than Hermione and her curves weren't as perfect as her's, but she was still attractive. Her red hair was straight and fell just below her shoulders.

"I wish I had your body, Hermione," Ginny told her. "If Draco saw you now, he'd be sorry he ever cheated on you."

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling slightly. She put on a little white wrap-around skirt and put white gold hoop earrings into her ears. Ginny got out a little green cover up dress. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah!" Ginny answered, excited. "Let's go have some fun!!"

.....................

"After this conversation, absolutely no talking anymore about Draco," Lav said. They were at the swim club, about an hour or two later. They were up on a deck, eating pizza. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining and the water was cool and refreshing. Of course, Lav, Luna, and Parvati wanted to know what happened between Draco and Hermione. Hermione told them about the park, and how he came to talk to her. She told them all about the conversation, and the long walk in the woods she had after.

"He deserved that," Luna said, angrily. "I'm glad you didn't go back out with him."

"Yeah," Parvati agreed. "As they always say, once a cheater, always a cheater."

"That's enough talking about Draco," Ginny exclaimed. "How have your summers been?" They all engaged into a conversation about their wonderful summers. At least, all of them except for Hermione. She looked down at the swimming pool, watching all the happy children splash around in the shallow end. She wished she could be happy, too. Then, some strange voice in her mind told herself to look at the entrance of the swim club. She obeyed that voice and saw a young man, of about 20 years of age, signing in. He had jet black, messy hair, and a great body. That's all she could tell, from so far away. Her chocolate eyes followed him as he found a chair to put his bag on. She watched as he took out a swimming cap and goggles, put them on, and started walking to the lap lane. He dove in, and started swimming laps, as she heard her name from far away.

"Hermione!"

Hermione came back to her senses as she heard Parvati call her name.

"Hermione, what happened there?" Luna asked, with a curious look on her face. "You zoned out on us!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, apogetically. "I was just thinking." Her eyes took a glance at the guy swimming laps. _'Wow,'_ she thought. _'He's very good.' _

"Ok," Ginny said, smiling. She was the only one who saw Hermione stare at the young man. "Lets go down to the pool! After all, we came here to swim, right?

The girls agreed and walked down to the pool. They were in the pool, and started splashing around and having fun. Hermione stole another glance at the swimmer, to find that he was taking a break at the end of the pool. He turned his head and saw Hermione look at him. She looked down quickly, blushing. When she looked up again, she saw him swimming over the lap lane and towards her!

.....................

I know what you're all thinking!!! But no, Hermione is not attracted to the "man's" looks, at least not only. She is amazed at how well he swam, which is why she keeps look back at him. It's too fast for her to like another guy yet, so she really won't be attracted to him until later. And sorry about the mild cliffie! 

spastikLeggyluver: Yay! Your joining GOYA!! I think my sister is, too. Anyway, you're going to love Sights and Sounds and Junior Olympics, they're so much fun!!!

ADepressedSpooty: lol...here's more chocolate!!! Yea, Harry and Hermione are going to get together, but not too fast.

Miranda G. Potter: I agree with you...

Thanks to MysticalSpirits, JarethsBabe, and Applola Snipp for reviewing!!!

Now you know what to do... REVIEW!!!!!! Chocolate to all of you who do!!!

Greek Mione


	4. The Mysterious Young Man

Love Hurts 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Summary: "Is love really for me? I blew my only chance for it. Now, he's probably off with some girl much prettier and funnier than me. I would be surprised if he hasn't forgotten about me. And I deserve it"

**Author's Note::: Ok, here's my theory of what's going to happen to me...** **Michael Phelps is going to ask me to marry him, but Orlando Bloom is going to try to beat him to it, then he's going to fight Chad Michael Murray for me. Then the two of them are going to gang up on Johnny Depp cause he wants me, too. Then they're all going to try and kill Michael Phelps cause I'll pick him... As you can all tell, I'm a very strange person but I don't care as long as that happens to me...and you're all invited to the wedding!!! Now that that's settled, here's your next chapter!!!!  
**

.....................

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Young Man

_Last Chapter:_

"_That's enough talking about Draco," Ginny exclaimed. "How have your summers been?" They all engaged into a conversation about their wonderful summers. At least, all of them except for Hermione. She looked down at the swimming pool, watching all the happy children splash around in the shallow end. She wished she could be happy, too. Then, some strange voice in her mind told herself to look at the entrance of the swim club. She obeyed that voice and saw a young man, of about 20 years of age, signing in. He had jet black, messy hair, and a great body. That's all she could tell, from so far away. Her chocolate eyes followed him as he found a chair to put his bag on. She watched as he took out a swimming cap and goggles, put them on, and started walking to the lap lane. He dove in, and started swimming laps, as she heard her name from far away._

"_Hermione!" _

_Hermione came back to her senses as she heard Parvati call her name._

"_Hermione, what happened there?" Luna asked, with a curious look on her face. "You zoned out on us!"_

"_I'm sorry," Hermione said, apogetically. "I was just thinking." Her eyes took a glance at the guy swimming laps. 'Wow,' she thought. 'He's very good.' _

"_Ok," Ginny said, smiling. She was the only one who saw Hermione stare at the young man. "Lets go down to the pool! After all, we came here to swim, right?_

_The girls agreed and walked down to the pool. They were in the pool, and started splashing around and having fun. Hermione stole another glance at the swimmer, to find that he was taking a break at the end of the pool. He turned his head and saw Hermione look at him. She looked down quickly, blushing. When she looked up again, she saw him swimming over the lap lane and towards her!_

.....................

"Oh my gosh," Hermione said softly, but Lav heard her.

"What's the matter?" Lav asked. When Hermione didn't answer, she looked in the direction that Hermione was looking at. "WOW! He's hot!"

"Who? Who?" the girls all asked. The guy was a few feet away from Hermione at this time. When he got to her, he smiled.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, but you could call me Mione or Mia," she replied, shaking his hand. When she did, something tingled inside of her. She never felt that before, and was confused by it, but she covered it up, "I saw you swimming, you're amazing. I don't think I've ever seen someone that fast."

Harry sort of blushed and smiled. "Thank you," he replied. "I'm training for the Olympics and I'm tired of training in the building, I wanted to be surrounded by nature for once."

"You're going to the Olympics!" Ginny exclaimed. "Wow! By the way, I'm Ginny, and this is Lav, Parvati, and Luna."

"Wow," Hermione said. "I've always wanted to go to the Olympics. They're in Greece this year, right?"

"Yeah," Harry responded. "And I can't wait. I love competing!"

"Hermione," Parvati said, interrupting the conversation. "If we want to make it to the movies, we should be leaving soon."

"Ok, well I have to go," Hermione said. "It was nice meeting you, Harry."

"You, too," Harry said before adding, "Mia, I want to see you again, maybe here at the pool."

"That would be nice," she responded. "But I just got off a really bad relationship and I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Oh, don't worry," Harry said. "We could meet as friends, nothing more."

"I'd like that," Hermione said, smiling. "Thanks. How about next Saturday, I have a lot of plans with the girls, and Saturday is my next free day."

"That sounds great to me!" Harry exclaimed. "See you Saturday!" He turned around and swam back to the lap lane, to practice some more.

"Bye," she said, softly, after him. She looked at him for another moment before turning around to meet her friends.

.....................

"Harry is soooo hot!!" Parvati exclaimed. "You're so lucky, Mia." The girls were back at Ginny's house. They had all taken showers and were getting ready to go to dinner before the movie.

"I'm just meeting him as a friend next week," Hermione answered. "Nothing too special."

"But he wants to 'see' you again," Lav said. "And I could tell he likes you, anyone could."

"Well, not everyone," Hermione answered back. "Because I couldn't. And anyway, it's too soon to go out with another guy."

"Well, that's true, but this one has got great looks and is a nice guy," Luna said, "so don't let him go."

"Whatever," Hermione answered back, but she couldn't help but remember that tingle she felt when they shook hands. And, she sort of liked it. _'No!' _she thought. _'It's too soon!' _"We should be getting to the dinner, we don't want to miss the movie," Hermione said aloud, changing the subject. She was wearing faded jeans, a black shirt, that hugged all of her curves, and black sweater. Her hair was pulled into a low messy bun and she was wearing a black cap on her head. Parvati was wearing pink pants, and a white shirt, with her brown hair down. Lav was wearing a jean skirt and a green shirt that fell off her shoulders. Luna was wearing a simple red shirt with jeans. Ginny was wearing jeans, a yellow v-neck shirt with a white cami underneath it. She also had a jean jacket on.

"C'mon, lets go to the movies!" Ginny exclaimed, running out the door.

"I think she swallowed too much water," Hermione said to the rest of the girls. They all laughed and followed Ginny to the car.

.....................

So how did you like it?!?!? I didn't like that chapter that much, I just wanted to get something out. I was also wondering if Harry should be on the American team or the English team for the Olympics. This fic looks more American to me, but tell me what you think!!! Also, this takes place in the middle of May, so Harry and Hermione have more time to get to know each other before Harry leaves, or the both of them leave hint, hint. Anyway, please review!!

**MysticalSpirits- Sorry, haven't had the chance to email you back, I will soon!! Here's some extra chocolate! Now I updates...your turn!**

Merusa- I sooo did not give you too much credit, you deserve more. I'm so proud of myself...your beginning to see H/Hr!! I miss you too, please come to Stewarts.

**spastikLeggyluver- HE'S GREEK!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Where did you find that out??????? Isn't funny how we always love the same famous guy, first Tom Felton, then Orlando Bloom, now Michael Phelps, it's funny and weird. Anyway, update your fics soon! Or I won't update mine!!**

Also thanks to Miranda G. Potter, Applola Snipp, tabitoo, and PaLM Tree101 for reviewing!!!

**Now please review!!!!**

**Greek Mione**


End file.
